


Father

by INSPIRETOWRITE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Monument, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Musing, My First Fanfic, Past, Post-War, birth of baruto, father Kakashi, father jiraiya, naruto - Freeform, naruto as a father, naruto's past, not edited, will of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSPIRETOWRITE/pseuds/INSPIRETOWRITE
Summary: Naruto muses about the father figures in his life while waiting for the birth of his son
Kudos: 47





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Boruto lately and had this question pop into my head. This is mostly my musing about it using Naruto as a medium, so I hope it isn't too essay-like. This is the first one-shot I've ever written so I hope it's not too bad.   
> To be honest I almost cried writing this. Kind of pathetic but whatever.   
> Enjoy the read.

Naruto sat watching the village. The wind blew gentle tonight and the lights shone brightly. He couldn't believe it was happening. Unconsciously he swept for danger, but his full attention was on the hospital and his wife within. Sakura had assured him that Hinata was fine and Naruto tried to follow her orders and stay outside the room but after disrupting the hospital with his worry he had been kicked out. 

So here he sat looking over the village with Konoha's history beneath him. His gaze landed on his father's face. Is this what Minato felt when Naruto was born? Though given the circumstances Naruto supposed he had much more to worry about. He felt a pang at the thought, he would never know what his parents felt. Naruto's eyes drifted back to the hospital. Shikamaru had followed him at first but after a short while stopped, saying he would come to get him later. 

He sighed, it was kind of pathetic that he couldn't stop worrying and fretting. He was the Hokage, he'd faced Kagura and lived, he'd brought Sasuke back to the village, surely, he could be calm for the birth of his firstborn. He'd been kicked out, nothing so lame as that. 

He looked back to his father, remembering the brief time they had spent together. Naruto smiled at the memory; it was one of the few he liked to remember from the war. His father had been proud of him, they had fought side by side and protected those they cared about. That moment had fulfilled one of the few fantasies he had let himself dream about as a child before the academy. His parents had been faceless then, but it was a warm spot in his miserable childhood. 

Then he had entered the academy, joined a team and gained both friends and the person who would become a mentor to him. While Iruka had begun filling the hole it wasn't until Kakashi that it became full. Naruto chuckled a little. Funny how the student of his father had become a father figure in his stead. Naruto wondered if that had ever crossed the Third's mind when he assigned them. 

He gazed at Kakashi's stone face for a while sinking into his memories of the man. The missions, the scolding, the laughter, the sadness, the determination, the defiance, the caring, the love. Kakashi had been his first teacher and he had been relieved and happy when they had made it out of the war alive. He didn't even mind that Kakashi became Hokage, even if he complained about it. The man had suited the role well, despite his own misgivings. 

Naruto had always wondered how Minato had handled Kakashi. He was different as a child Naruto had discovered. He couldn't imagine Kakashi any other way than the adult book reading, perpetually late sensei. He chuckled at the image of a small rule spouting, no-nonsense Kakashi. He'd seen Kakashi get serious many times during the war and it had been the closest Naruto could come to the attitude of the young Kakashi, though the older version would always be tainted by his years.

There was a commotion and Naruto's eyes snapped to the hospital. When he could see nothing, he looked for the source. Below he spotted a group of kids that had knocked over a garbage can and were frantically looking around to see if anyone had heard it. When no one came chasing after them they resumed their secret mission, whispering furiously at each other to stay quiet. Naruto smiled remembering all the times his team had gotten into trouble. 

As the night once more became quiet his thoughts wandered to his other sensei. Jiraiya had been the one to teach him most of what he knew. Memories floated through his mind as he thought of the pervy sage. He had been devastated when Jiraiya had died and had equated it with the loss of a parent. Jiraiya certainly qualified as one. He had even taught him his father's Jutsu. 

Perhaps his father had played a bigger role in his life than Naruto thought. The one Minato had taught and the one who taught Minato had become such important figures in his life like his father had placed them there himself. Even with so little time spent together, Naruto could picture his father brushing it off as nothing. This made Naruto smile. 

Gaze back on the hospital, Naruto wondered what his son would think of him. While Naruto had also been the son of a Hokage he had never had to live in the shadow of one. He hoped he wouldn't mess things up too badly. He had no idea what a father should do or how he should act. There was only so much a surrogate father could teach you after all, no matter how good they were. 

Kakashi had handed his seat over to Naruto willingly and took to his new mission with probably more enthusiasm than Naruto had ever seen from him. He even went on missions with Guy. Naruto chuckled remembering his face when they left for their mission and the regret that slowly started to creep into Kakashi's face. One of his fathers was still alive and he hoped that his son would get to meet him since Kakashi spent a lot of time out of the village and in disguise these days. 

He was sad that his son would never get to meet Jiraiya, but one day Naruto would show his son Jiraiya's book. Only the good one of course, as much as he loved the Sanin, his ero collection would stay far away from his son, hopefully forever. The Gutsy Ninja though was proof of Jiraiya's will for ninja, and Naruto wanted to share what had inspired him. 

Naruto found it comforting that even without getting to know his father he gained so much from him. From his looks to his jutsu to those who would teach him. Naruto never let himself think about his loss for very long. There was too much pain for that. Instead, he focused on the good memories he had with them. When Jiraiya had taken him from the village and trained him, his sage training and learning the Rasengan. He even laughed when he remembered Jiraiya pushing him off the cliff though at the time he had been furious. 

His training with Kakashi. How he would watch over Sakura, Sasuke and himself. The times he and Sakura would yell at him for being late and then have to listen to his sad excuses. Their missions, the long times travelling together. Fighting with Sasuke and exasperating Kakashi with its frequency. The time Kakashi had offered to kill Sasuke for him as his teacher. That one was not perhaps the happiest, but he appreciated the care with which Kakashi had tried to spare him. The relief of seeing him alive, nothing could top that.

His father. The few moments he spent with him after almost losing control had been both happy and sad. He had seen and talked with his father but thought he would never do so again. Seeing him once more on the battlefield he had decided to embrace the time he had with his father. Although in the middle of a war, he had enjoyed fighting with him. They were connected in some way even if temporarily. 

Naruto once again looked at his father's face. His panic had faded. He had three role models to help him teach his son. He would be okay. He felt Shikamaru's chakra coming towards him. Jumping down he met him halfway, smiling slightly. Shikamaru returned it. Returning to the hospital, Naruto sat beside Hinata and looked at the face of his son. Gently brushing his soft head, he whispered, "Welcome to Konoha Boruto."


End file.
